Sylvester's School For Girls
by LiveYoungDieFast
Summary: Santana finally pushes her parents too far and as a result she is sent to a private girl's school called Sylvester's School For Girls.
1. Chapter 1

o

**Sylvester's School For Girls**

**By LiveYoungDieFast**

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>The music's pumping so loud that it's practically reverberating through the walls. Santana's surprised that none of her neighbors have complained yet, especially since she lives in the nicer part of town in a large four bedroom house. Her parents weren't exactly millionaires, but they were rather well off, her father was the chief of medicine at Lima general hospital and her mother was a psychiatrist.<p>

Santana's house was an ideal party spot since it has large rooms and an even larger garden that was complete with a swimming pool. She always kept her parties to the kitchen, living room and the back yard to minimize damage to the rest of the house, she was grateful that every door in the house had a lock so she could control where her party guest could venture.

There were a lot of people in her house and since they were contained to the two rooms, it was getting a bit stuffy inside and Santana could do with some air. She makes her way through the crowded living room and to the open patio doors and steps outside into the back garden. The garden is just as crowded as the house. There were people everywhere, some were even in the pool, some were fully clothed and others seemed to have lost pieces of clothing along the way.

Santana doesn't really know most of the people occupying her house but she doesn't care. She was having fun and that's all she really cares about. She's not really sure how the party turned out so big, she assumes that her best friend and right hand man; Noah Puckerman had something to do with it.

Puck has a habit of inviting every girl he saw to a party that wasn't happening and the next thing you know, Santana's house is filled with people she barely knows. She was just glad that her parents were away for the weekend and the only way she agreed to throw a party was if Puck would help her clean up the day after.

Puck obviously agreed, he would do anything for a party and by the looks of it he was enjoying himself if the smile on his face as he approaches Santana is anything to go by.

"Great party, San" he says.

"They always are" she replies, taking the red cup from his hand and draining the contents.

"I need another drink."

Santana hands the empty cup back to Puck and goes in search of the keg that Puck had set up on the garden table. There are two girls filling up their cups from the keg when Santana arrives, one of them was wearing the shortest hot pants Santana has ever seen giving her a nice view of the girls ass. The other was showing so much cleavage that Santana thought that either of these girls could be a great candidate to be her bed buddy for the night.

The girls notice her as she moves closer to the table and the one in the hot pants even sends her a flirty smile. Santana tries to play it cool and reaches for one of the red cups stacked on the table. She fills her cup up with the amber liquid and takes a sip. She glances at the girls again and as she goes to take a second sip of her drink, it was like a switch had been flicked and everything turns into chaos.

A flood of people came rushing into the garden and there were shouts of "cops" and "run" were heard over the music. The girls she was checking out seem to get caught in the panic, dropping their drinks and running into the crowd of people who were escaping through the large gate in the back yard. She notices Puck amongst the escapees, but she didn't blame him for abandoning her though, he was on his third strike and couldn't get caught again.

Santana just carries on drinking her beer whilst she watches the teenagers flee the scene. There was no point in her running; it was her house after all.

It only takes a few minutes until a police officer makes his way into the back yard and over to where Santana is standing.

"'Sup Officer Harris?" Santana asks.

"You've really outdone yourself this time."

"Thanks. I try."

"This really isn't the time to be a smart ass. It's a lot more serious this time."

"So are you going to call my parents?" Santana asks.

"I'll call them from the station."

"Well while you do that, I'm going to bed." Santana says putting her cup on the table. She attempts to walk away but Officer Harris stops her.

"I think you misunderstood. You're coming to the station with me" he explains.

"What!?"

"It's three in the morning and you're still throwing a party. The music is loud and there is evidence of alcohol and drug use scattered around the property."

"You can't blame me for what other people do."

"When it's on your properly I can. Look you're not under arrest; we're just going to question you down at the station."

Officer Harris walks over to Santana, takes the red cup out of her hand and places it on the table.

"I won't cuff you as long as you cooperate" Officer Harris says gently grabbing Santana's arm so he can guide her through the house and to his police car.

"I thought I wasn't under arrest."

"You're not. It's just protocol especially when the suspect is familiar with the police."

"Familiar with the police" Santana scoffs.

"This is the third time I've caught you underage drinking. I had to drive you and that Puckerman boy home last month."

"We'll be on a first name basis soon, Officer Harris."

"Just get in the car."

Santana doesn't argue she just takes a seat in the back of the police car. Officer Harris closes the door behind her and makes his way to the driver's seat.

She's quiet on the way to the police station; it's mostly due to the fact that she's tired and slightly drunk. When they arrive at the station Officer Harris let's Santana out of the car and takes her to the front desk.

"So before we go any further, since you're a minor we have to call your parents. We're going to put you in a holding cell in the meantime."

The Officer behind the desk takes Santana's details before she is shown to a holding cell. The cell was already occupied with what Santana assumed was a thirty year old hooker.

"Looks like you have a new roommate Trixie" Officer Harris announces.

Trixie? Yeah, definitely a whore.

Santana takes a seat on the bed that wasn't occupied by the middle aged prostitute.

"So what are you in here for kid?" Trixie asks.

"I threw a party that got a little out of hand."

"I was like you at your age" Trixie says lying down on the opposite bed.

Santana seriously doubts that. She might not take authority seriously, but this woman looks like she started on the streets at eighteen and Santana was as far away from that as possible. She felt awkward sat in the small cell with the other woman and it takes over ten minutes before Officer Harris returns.

"Okay Miss Lopez. Your parents will be here in the morning so you might as well get comfy."

"You're kidding right?" Santana asks.

"No, I'm not kidding."

"Relax kid, these beds get comfortable the more you sleep on them" Trixie says.

"Well I'm hoping not to be here that long."

"I'm sure they'll let you out once your parents come. I'm Carmen by the way, Trixie is just a nickname I picked up along the way, you know 'cause I turn tricks."

Of course Santana knew, she knew the moment she saw the older woman. She is half expecting Carmen/Trixie to tell her some sob story about how she was only doing it for her kids; either that or she's hooked on something. Probably the latter with the way this woman looks.

"Is that why you're in here then?" Santana asks.

"Not this time, this time I was hauled in for punching a cop."

"Why did you punch him?"

"'Cause he was trying to arrest me."

That made no sense at all and Santana wonders if it's possible to actually fuck someone's brains out because this woman has probably had hundreds of sexual partners and she's as dumb as a rock.

"Why was he trying to arrest you in the first place?" Santana asks.

"I stole a tricks wallet. I doubt he'll press charges though since he'll have to explain to his wife what he was doing with a hooker. I'll spend the night in here and tomorrow I'll be off the hook."

"What about the assault on the police officer?"

"I have a friend that will be able to help me out. This isn't my first time of avoiding a charge; you don't have to worry about me kid. I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve, that's the other reason for my nickname" Carmen laughs.

"I can teach you some if you like."

"I'm okay for now, thanks" Santana says sarcastically.

"I think I'm going to try and sleep the alcohol off."

Santana tries to get comfortable in the so called 'bed' but she probably would have been better off sleeping on the floor. It takes her a while to get some sleep especially since Trixie/Carmen keeps her up by talking. You know you've hit a new low when you start getting life advice from a hooker.

Eventually the older woman gives up and goes to sleep which means that Santana can try and get some sleep too. However, before she knows it she's being woken up by a loud banging which turns out to be Officer Harris opening the cell door.

"Good morning Ladies." He greets.

"Santana your parents are here so we'll take you to the interview room in a moment. Carmen someone has posted your bail again so Officer Little will take you to sign your release form and then your free to go" Officer Harris explains.

Officer Little comes into view and gently grabs Carmen by the arm.

"Come on Trix, how you keep getting bailed if beyond me" Officer Little says as he leads Carmen down the corridor.

The rest of the morning is spent talking to Officer Harris whilst her parents were present. She answered all of his questions and was finally let go with an official warning. The ride home was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. It was the complete opposite reaction than Santana was expecting.

When they arrive at the house, Santana enters the house first and heads straight towards the stairs.

"I'm going to sleep. That so called bed I slept on last night was not comfy" she says as she starts to ascend the stairs.

"That's it? That's all you're going to say" Carlos says angrily.

"What else is there to say?" Santana asks.

"You were arrested!" Carlos shouts.

"I wasn't arrested. I was just held for questioning, ask Officer Harris."

"I think I talked to Officer Harris enough this morning. You spent the night in a jail cell; you don't think there is something seriously wrong with that."

"It's not like I murder someone. Jesus it was only a party."

"A party that contained underage drinking and drugs. You've pulled some stunts in your time but no more, this was the final straw. Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore I'm too tired. Go upstairs; we'll carry on this conversation later" Carlos orders.

Santana knows better than to argue with her father when he was this angry. She carries on her journey upstairs and gets straight into her bed.

Santana wakes up a couple of hours later; it was just past three o'clock in the afternoon. She had fallen asleep in the clothes she had on since the party last night so she decides to freshen up by having a quick shower.

Once she's finishes she makes her way downstairs with the intention of getting something to eat but when she opens the kitchen door she finds her mother and father sitting around the table.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"Please take a seat, Mija" Maribel says.

Santana sits on the chair that is opposite to her mother.

"Your mother and I have been talking and we feel like we have come to a decision regarding your future" Carlos says sliding a pamphlet over to Santana.

"What is this?" Santana asks picking up the pamphlet.

"It's one of the best schools in the country."

"Sylvester's School For Girls" Santana scoffs.

"I think this school could be a step in the right direction for you."

"What is this? Some correctional facility disguise as a school."

"It's not like that Mija. It's a school that gives its student the best chance in life and I think you need something like this. The way you are going at the moment, drinking and partying with that Puckerman boy is going to destroy your chances of a good life" Carlos explains.

"You hate me that much that you want to send me away to some boarding school."

"We're not doing this because we hate you. We're doing it because we love you" Maribel says.

"What if I don't agree to this?"

"We're hoping that you will. We don't want you to do it for us; we want you to do it for yourself. You have an opportunity to become the best person you can be, please don't waste it."

"Do I really have a choice?" Santana asks.

"Not really Mija" Maribel laughs.

"I'll make you a deal. You go for a semester and if you don't like it, you can come back home" Carlos says.

"That seems fair. Okay, I'll go."

"Okay, then you need to go upstairs and pack a suitcase."

"Wait, what?"

"We spoke to Sue Sylvester the headmistress of the school and she said you can start on Monday. We thought it would be best to take you tomorrow so you have a day to settle in" Carlos explains.

"I thought you didn't want to get rid of me."

"We don't. We just think the sooner, the better" Maribel says.

"Whatever. I'll be in my room."

Santana grabs a piece of toast off of her father's plate before retreating from the kitchen. As soon as she enters her bedroom she gets her suitcase out of the closet and places it open on her bed.

"Going somewhere?"

Santana turns around to find Puck climbing through her window.

"Yeah. I'm going to boarding school" she answers.

"Very funny."

"It's not a joke" Santana replies handing Puck the school's pamphlet.

"You're really leaving?"

"Don't worry; I won't be gone for long. All I have to do is stick it out for a semester and then I'll be back here in Lima."

"I can't believe you agreed to go" Puck says.

"Dad was pretty pissed about the party and the fact I spent a night in jail. This seemed like a fair punishment, god knows what he would have done if I hadn't agreed."

"You spent the night in jail?"

"Yeah. When the cops showed up last night Officer Harris took me down to the station" Santana explains.

"That dude is such an asshole. He's always ruining our fun. I'm sorry San, this is all my fault."

"How is it your fault?"

"I made you throw that party last night."

"I agreed to it besides I think I've fucked up so many times that my dad just lost it this morning. I should have realized that sooner or later I would push him too far" Santana says.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too but we can still keep in contact and like I said, I won't be gone for long. You better go, if my dad catches you here, I'll be spending the rest of my life at that school."

"Alright, call me when you get there" Puck says giving Santana a quick hug.

He makes his exit out of the bedroom window, a routine he had perfected over the years.

Santana takes a seat on her bed next to her suitcase and takes a look around her room. This room has been her home for the past seventeen years and now she has to leave it to live in some boarding school.

She should have known that eventually her behavior would push her parents over the edge. She should have also expected there to be a severe punishment, she just never thought that they would send her away to a boarding school.

It's only now starting to hit home how disappointed in her, her parents must be. The sadness in her mother's voice was evident when she told Santana about the school, even though she tried to mask it with humor.

Santana loves her parents; they have always been attentive to her even though they worked a lot. They have always provided her with everything that she needed and she's never really appreciated that before.

Santana wants to be a better daughter but she's not convinced that sending her to a boarding school is the answer. However, after the semester at the boarding school is over and she's back in Lima, she's definitely going to try and be better for her parents.

Santana's pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in" she calls.

"I've come to see if there is any laundry you need doing so you can take it with you" Maribel explains.

"I'm just sorting through what I want to take with me now but if I have any laundry I'll bring it down."

"Okay. You know that we are doing this for your own good. We love you so much that we only want the best for you."

"I know and I know that I have disappointed you."

"No Mija, you could never disappoint us. You've made some bad choice that's all, we've all made mistakes before that's not the issue, the issue is making up for them but you are doing that by agreeing to go to this school and to better yourself."

"Thanks Mom."

"Do you want me to help you pack?" Maribel asks.

"Sure. I pick out what I want and you can put it in the case, you're neater than I am" Santana jokes.

They spend the next half an hour sorting through Santana's clothes. Santana picks what she wants from her large walk in closet and gives it to her mother who then process to fold the item of clothing and places it neatly in the suitcase.

"This reminds me of when you were ten and we sent you on that summer camp. You only lasted three days before you were sent home" Maribel laughs at the memory as she folds the last item of clothing.

"That wasn't my fault; a boy was making fun of a girl I was friends with so I pushed him in the lake."

"You've always been protective" Maribel muses.

"You're hearts in the right place but you never use your head."

"Well hopefully I can learn to change that" Santana says causing Maribel shares a soft smile with her daughter.

Maribel gathers a forgotten sweater that is lying on the floor and adds it to the laundry basket before picking up the laundry basket itself.

"I'll take these downstairs and get them washed for you. Let me know if you need anymore help."

"I will and thanks mom, for everything."

"You're my daughter Santana, I'd do anything for you" Maribel replies before leaving the room.

Santana throws a few more items into her suitcase; it's strange to think that this will be the last night she spends in her own room. She still can't really believe that tomorrow she'll be leaving Lima to move to an all girls, boarding school.

* * *

><p><em>AN So this is the new story I've been working on. A lot is written but it might take time before it's fully complete. As always thanks to Beebeeborez for your input and editing skills._


	2. Chapter 2

o

**Sylvester's School For Girls**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p><em>Sue Sylvester's philosophy in life was to be the best and in her opinion she was the best at everything she does. She attributed her success to her Aunt Silvia. Silvia was the strongest and most ambitious woman Sue had ever met and she doubts that she would ever meet another woman like her again.<em>

_ Sue's parents were away on private business a lot when she was younger so her Aunt Silvia practically raised her. Silvia made Sue the person she was today, she was the head mistress at Sylvester's School For Girls and just like the rest of the Sylvester women, Sue attended the family school._

_ Silvia taught Sue everything she knew and trained her so that she could take over the role of headmistress once Silvia retired. It was fifteen years later when Silvia finally resigned her post as head of the school that Sue took over. It was an easy transition since Silvia and Sue were so similar and shared the same beliefs of how the school should be run._

_ The school itself began life as a castle. It was built two hundred and thirty six years ago and was designed by Salvador Teoni, an Italian architect. The castle was commissioned by Henry Sylvester and took nearly two years before it was finished. Since then the Sylvester's had occupied the castle as their family home._

_ It was a over a hundred years later when Sue's great grandmother Elizabeth had decided to found the school on the castle grounds. Elizabeth had the same philosophy as Sue but she took it one step further. She believed that she could bring out the best in anyone and everyone, that's why she founded Sylvester's School For Girls._

_ The school aimed to provide the best education so that each girl got the best start in life and fulfilled their potential. The reputation of the school quickly grew and soon became one of the best schools in America. _

_ Sue came from a long line of strong, ambitious women and it was a history that she was proud of. It was a history she long to continue._

* * *

><p>Carlos Lopez drives his car up the long winding road, that's lined by large trees at each side. It causes a feeling of being cut off from the rest of the world, which is exactly what Santana is going to be when she arrives at the school. Carlos turns the car left down a small narrow road and soon reaches the large black gates with the words 'Sylvester's School For Girls' emblazoned on them in gold. Carlos rolls down his car window so he can press the small telecom button that is situated on the right hand side of the gates and waits for a response.<p>

"Please state you're name and the reason you are here."

"My name is Carlos Lopez. My wife and I are here to drop off my daughter Santana Lopez, she's a new student."

"Please head to the main building" the voice from the machine replies as the large gates open.

Carlos puts the car into gear and drives up the long gravel path leading to the school. As the school comes into view Santana is surprised by the size of it. The building is built in red brick with large, white sash windows. The lower part of the building is covered with a mix of green and red ivy that gives the building character.

Carlos parks outside of the monstrous school where two people were waiting for them. Carlos and Maribel get out of the car but Santana is a bit more reluctant.

"Mr and Mrs Lopez. I'm Becky Jackson, Sue's assistant" the short blonde girl greets before turning to the man she's stood with.

"Thomas take Miss Lopez's bags upstairs whilst I show our guest to Miss Sylvester's office."

Once Santana eventually gets out of the car, she and her parents follow Becky through the large oak main door. They are greeted by the sight of a beautiful grand staircase that leads upstairs. Becky leads the group up the mahogany staircase and then through a long hallway.

The wall of the hallway is lined with photographs of women, each photo has a small plaque with the women's name; they were all Sylvesters. It doesn't take long until they arrive at a large office. There is a desk to one side that has a desk-sign saying 'Becky Jackson' with the word Secretary beneath it.

At the other side of the room there is a large wooden door with a name plate that reads; 'Sue Sylvester, Headmistress.'

Becky walks over to her desk, sits on her chair and presses her intercom.

"Miss Sylvester, I have Mr and Mrs Lopez and their daughter here for you" she says.

"Thanks Becky" a strong voice replies through the machine.

A few moments later the large door opens and out steps Sue Sylvester.

"You're Santana I presume. It was a pleasure meeting you Mr and Mrs Lopez but Santana and I can take it from here."

"You don't want to talk to us about our daughter attending your school?" Maribel asks.

"Mrs Lopez as I said to your husband on the phone, I believe that I can bring out the best in any person. I am fully confidant that I can make your daughter into the best version of herself. We have room in our school and I'm willing to accept her. If you agree then there is nothing left for us to discuss."

"Of course we agree. We want Santana to improve herself and we believe that your school is the right place to do that" Maribel says.

"Then I guess we have nothing else to discuss."

"Thank you Miss Sylvester" Carlos says holding his hand out for Sue to shake.

Sue looks at it for a few seconds before grabbing the hand and shaking it firmly.

"Say goodbye to your daughter because when you return you'll have a completely new one" Sue says ending the handshake.

"Okay Mija, come and give your father a hug."

Santana walks over to her dad and wraps her arms around him.

"Just remember 'Tana that we're doing this for your own good. I'm going to miss you sweetheart."

"I'll miss you too. I love you Dad."

As soon as she pulls away from her father, Santana immediately feels herself being engulfed by another set of arms.

"Santana, my baby. I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too Mom. I'll be okay I promise."

"I know you will. You're a strong girl Santana but sometimes you make irresponsible decisions. I'm hoping you being here will change that" Maribel says.

"I'll try my best Mom."

"I think we should go now Maribel" Carlos states.

"I love you sweetheart" Maribel says to her daughter, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"I love you too Mom."

"Thank you Miss Sylvester, take care of her" Maribel smiles.

As soon as her parents leave Sue escorts Santana into her office and offers her a seat at the other side of her desk.

"You have a caring family" Sue states, taking a seat in her own chair.

"Thanks."

"They care so much about you that they sought my help. I do not disappoint people Santana and I am not a liar. I told your parents that I will make you the best version of yourself and that is what I will do."

Sue pushes the button on the small intercom system sitting on her desk that connects her to her secretary.

"Becky. Can you please ask Miss Berry to come to my office."

"Yes, headmistress" Becky's voice replies.

Sue releases the intercom button and turns her attention back to Santana.

"This school is called Sylvester's School For Girls. It was founded by the great Elizabeth Sylvester. It proudly holds the Sylvester name and whilst you are a student at this school you represent that name. Sylvester's strife to be the best which means so do you" Sue explains.

"When your parents called me and explained your situation, I was intrigued. I get calls from parents all the time that have delinquent children but there was just something about you that made me know you would be a tough nut to crack. I like a challenge Santana and in this analogy I'm the nutcracker."

Sue's speech is interrupted by Becky's voice coming through the intercom system.

"Miss Berry is here."

"Send her in" Sue replies.

"Good afternoon, Miss Sylvester" Rachel greets.

"Rachel please take a seat next to our newest student."

Rachel makes her way over to the chair next to Santana and takes a seat.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Rachel Berry" she says holding out her hand, which Santana completely ignores and just replies with a quick; "Santana Lopez."

"The reason I asked you here Rachel, is to ask you to show our new arrival around. Rachel is our head girl and one of our top students" Sue explains.

"I would be honoured to show Miss Lopez around" Rachel says.

"One more thing Rachel. Santana will become your new roommate, since we have a space in dorm five. Now Rachel would you please take a seat outside as I have a few last words for Miss Lopez."

"Yes Miss Sylvester" Rachel politely replies.

As Rachel exits the room, Becky enters it carrying a black box. She walks over to Sue's and places it on her desk.

"Thank you Becky" Sue says.

Sue opens the box and starts pulling out objects one by one.

"One small bottle of vodka. One small bottle of tequila. Two Playboy magazines and one fake I.D. All of these items were confiscated from your luggage."

"You can't just go through my personal things" Santana yells.

"Yes I can. My school, my rules and as part of my rules I have items that are prohibited. That also includes cell phones. So you're going to have to hand that over too."

"I don't have my cell phone, it was already confiscated by my parents. They also took my car keys as punishment" Santana explains.

"Very well."

"How will I call my parents?"

"We have phones that students can use after school hours. Rachel will show you them on your tour. Do you have any other questions?" Sue asks.

"I don't think so."

"Good, then that concludes our meeting. You can show yourself out, Rachel is waiting for you outside. Welcome to the school Santana."

"Yeah, thanks" Santana says as she gets out of the chair and heads for the door.

Santana finds Rachel sitting in the waiting room talking to Becky. She walks a little bit closer to them and they both turn to look at her.

"Are you ready to go?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, let's get this thing over with."

"Okay. I'll see you later Becky."

"Whatever" Becky replies.

"I think we should start with the tour of the school grounds and then we can get your uniform before we head back to our dorm."

"Hold up. Uniform?" Santana asks stopping dead in her tracks.

"Yes we have a uniform code here at Sylvester's School For Girls."

"You aren't wearing a uniform right now" Santana points out as they continue walking down the hallway.

"That's because uniforms are required Monday through Friday and on weekends we can wear our own clothes" Rachel explains.

"Where are all the other girls?" Santana asks.

"Some will be around the school but most of them will be in the nearby town."

"Town?"

"Yes there's a town about a mile down the road. It has a few stores and restaurants, that's where most of the girls go during the weekend."

"Why aren't you there?" Santana asks.

"Miss Sylvester told me that you were arriving today and she asked me to show you around and I agreed. It is part of my duties as head girl after all" Rachel answers as she turns left down a hallway.

"So what did you do to get sent here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You must have pissed your parents off in some way."

"No I didn't and I find it insulting that you think I did. My parents wanted me to get the best education possible and this is the school that offers the best education in America. That is the only reason I am here. Not everyone is here because they are a degenerate."

"That's a fancy way of calling me a trouble maker, hobbit" Santana smirks.

"My name is Rachel."

"Okay, Frodo."

"You're a little infuriating, has anyone ever told you that?"

"All the time but don't worry you'll get used to it" Santana laughs.

"So this is the educational part of the school. This is where the classrooms, computers and the library are located. You'll be able to collect your schedule tomorrow morning from the office. I can take you there if you want and then I can show you to your first class" Rachel offers.

"Yeah, thanks. You could easily get lost in a place this big."

"Don't worry, you'll soon know your way around. Come on I'll show you the dining hall" Rachel says, leading Santana down another hallway.

"So how many girls do you share a dorm with?"

"Well including me there are five girls so you'll be the sixth. You'll be able to meet them later, they'll be back in the dorm after dinner."

"Are they nice?" Santana asks.

"I'll let you make your own mind up."

"That doesn't sound promising."

"Not everyone gets along with each other and I shouldn't give you a preconception, you need to make your own decision."

"Jesus, I was only asking if they were nice. You talk a lot, don't you. You don't do it in your sleep do you?" Santana asks.

"I don't know. I've never been told that I have but then again I've never had to share a room with anyone before."

"Well if you start talking in your sleep tonight then I'll definitely let you know, with a pillow to you face."

"Thanks but I think a more gentle approach would be necessary. So I thought we could take the scenic route to the dining hall" Rachel says as she opens the door that leads outside.

"The gymnasium and the pool are over there and that large gate down there leads to the town. The gates are opened on a Saturday morning and are closed Sunday evening" Rachel explains.

"So you're only allowed to leave on weekends?" Santana asks.

"Yes, you can only leave campus at weekends. During the week, after school hours are over you'll need that time for homework and dinner. Any free time you have you have are allowed free roam of the school. That is until curfew at nine o'clock, you aren't allowed to leave the dorm after then" Rachel explains.

"So this is the residential area of the school. This is where the dining hall and all the dormitories are. There are twenty dormitories, as I mentioned before there are six girls in each dorm and the bedrooms are in pairs."

"I guess you're lucky that you get me as a roommate, Berry."

"It's Rachel and we'll see" Rachel teases.

Santana laughs at the smaller girl, as Rachel leads her through a large wooden door. It seems that she's not as uptight as Santana first thought.

"So this is the dining hall. You'll get to see it in operation in a few hours. If you want snacks, the best thing to do is buy them on the weekend when you get chance to go to the town. There are plenty of stores there and then you can keep them in your room for during the week. If you want we might have enough time after the tour for me to take you there so you can get a few supplies."

"You really go the extra mile don't you?" Santana asks.

"I just believe that if I can offer someone help, then I should. As the head girl it's my responsibility to welcome new students and to make them feel at home."

"Yeah well I wish I was at home instead of being stuck here."

"Don't worry, you'll soon get used to being here."

"Hopefully I won't have to" Santana mumbles.

"So next we'll pick up your uniform."

Rachel leads Santana down a few more hallways before they end up outside the laundry room. Rachel opens the door and is greeted by an elderly lady.

"Good afternoon Eileen" Rachel greets.

"Hello Rachel dear. What can I do for you?"

"This is Santana Lopez, she's a new student her so we're in need of a school uniform."

"Okay, I just need your sizes and then I can sort you out."

Santana tells Eileen the sizes she needs and before she knows it the elderly woman leaves and returns with a clothes carrier.

"These should last you all week. We collect laundry Saturday morning and you can pick it up Sunday afternoons. I have yours here too Rachel" Eileen explains.

"Thank you Eileen" Rachel smiles.

Santana smiles too as she also thanks Eileen. She gets her laundry and cooking done for her, maybe this school wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"Our tour is nearly over Santana. I only have to take you to the dormitory now. I'll see you next week Eileen."

"Goodbye girls" Eileen waves as Santana and Rachel exit the room.

* * *

><p>It has been a long day for Santana. She had been shown around the whole school and then after a quick stop at the dorm, she had taken a trip to the local village with Rachel and got herself a couple of supplies for the week.<p>

She had spent the next few hours unpacking her clothes and adding a few touches to her side of the bedroom she shares with Rachel. She hasn't really met any of the other girls she shares a dorm with, since after dinner she came straight back to the bedroom she shares with Rachel.

Santana's chilling on her bed thinking about her first day at the boarding school. It wasn't too bad but she isn't sure what to expect tomorrow when she starts classes. She starts to think about home and slips her cell phone out of her secret hiding place located in her bra.

She scrolls through her contacts until she finds Puck's number. She presses the call button and waits for him to answer.

"Hey San. How's the school?"

"It's okay. The head teacher's a little crazy plus she took away my alcohol and playboys."

"You're in an all girls school, you shouldn't need magazines. Are there any hot girls there?"

"There are so many girls here, I'm like a kid in a candy store. My roommate is pretty hot too but it's cancelled out by her annoying loud mouth. She looks like one of those types you know a lady on the streets but a freak in the sheets."

"Excuse me Santana but I am here" Rachel says.

Santana was hoping for some privacy when she made the call but Rachel had been sitting across from her, reading on her bed since she got back from dinner so she really didn't have any other choice but to call Puck whilst she was there.

"Rachel hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude to eaves drop?" Santana asks an none impressed Rachel.

"Okay now she's giving me a death glare. I'll talk to you later Puckerman" Santana says ending the call.

"You do know that cell phones are prohibited items at this school."

"I know and I'm sorry but this is the longest I've ever been away from my parents and I like to feel safe knowing I can call them whenever I want. Please don't tell anyone."

"You're breaking school rules Santana but I'll let it slide for now since you're worried about being here."

"Thank you."

Santana can't believe that Rachel actually fell for that, although having a naïve roommate might come in handy further down the line.

"I've had a long day so I'm going to sleep. Night Hobbit" Santana says.

"Good night Santana and it's Rachel."


	3. Chapter 3

o

**Sylvester's School For Girls**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p><em>Becky had learnt from a young age that she was different from everybody else. It took her a while to realize though, that being different was a good thing. Who wanted to be the same as everyone else? Just another sheep in the flock. She didn't.<em>

_She had adopted this new attitude when she started visiting a local community center that had a group that focused on people with Down Syndrome. It gave her a chance to meet people that were in the same situation as her, people that understood the things she was going through._

_Becky met a lot of inspirational people that helped her accept that she was different and that being different was something to be proud of. It was at that community center where Becky met Sue Sylvester._

_She had seen Sue around the center a few times and knew that she was there with her sister. It was hard not to notice a woman like Sue; she always has a presence around her that deemed the attention of everyone in the room._

_One day when Becky was walking to the community center she was intercepted by a group of teenagers that went to her school. They called her some mean names, but Becky held her head high and fired back some of her own remarks before carrying on her journey inside of the community center._

_That day Sue approached her, she had witness the exchange between Becky and the teenagers. The older woman was impressed with Becky's tenacity and went on to explain that she was the headmistress of a prestigious all girl school and offered Becky a place at Sylvester's School For Girls._

_Becky was shocked at first; she had heard of Sylvester's School For Girls, most people in America had. It was known for providing the best education possible to any student that gained a place. She had always assumed that the students there were the intellectually gifted, but she was wrong._

_Sue had explained to her that she gave every single person a chance at gaining a place at her school. She would read applications and interview each candidate personally. The students at the school ranged from great academics to students that have a troubled past, but the main thing for Becky was that there were also students that had learning difficulties or disabilities._

_Sue had told her about a program they had that gives extra help to students that need it. There was even the option of one on one teaching that could benefit students that struggle._

_After talking to her parents about it, they all agreed that this was a great opportunity for Becky. As hard as it was for her to leave her parents, it was the best decision Becky had ever made. Even though she was still different from all the other girls at the school, she felt like she had found her place._

_A year after Becky had joined the school she started working as Sue's assistant on the weekends. Sue had told her that if Becky wanted it there would be a job for her at the school after she graduated and that she could start her training whilst she still studied._

_It was another tough decision but she never felt more comfortable anywhere than she did at this school. It was another great opportunity and would mean that she would have her future secured. She accepted the offer and became Sue's part time assistant and in two years she would take the role permanently._

_When she had asked Sue why she had done so much for her, the only reply she got was; "You remind me of a young Sue Sylvester."_

* * *

><p>Becky was sitting at her desk outside of Sue's office, classes had finished an hour ago and she had taken over from Mrs. Denver who was the receptionist during the day. She was busy working out Sue's schedule for the next day, that was one of her main duties and a big responsibility, something that Becky was grateful for. She was glad that Sue was entrusting her with something important, it showed the trust the older woman had in her.<p>

Sue had taken a chance when she offered Becky a future at the school and Becky was determined to show her appreciation to Sue by doing an excellent job. She worked hard on her studies with the help of the tailor made schedule and the added help of her personal tutor Sue had provided her.

The office door opens causing Becky to raise her head, she's not surprised to see Santana Lopez enter the office since Sue had asked Becky to set an appointment up for this afternoon.

"Ms. Sylvester is waiting for you. You can go straight in" Becky plainly states, it wasn't her job to be polite.

Santana knocks on the headmistress' door and waits for a response. As she enters the office she finds Sue sitting at her desk, writing in a notebook. She doesn't even look up when Santana enters the room.

"Santana, sit."

Sue finishes whatever she was writing and finally looks at her student sitting across from her. Sue stares at Santana for a few seconds with a very distinct look that shows the headmistress is unimpressed.

"Santana at this school we have a standard, that standard is also carried onto the student's appearance. As you know here at Sylvester's School For Girls we wear a uniform. We wear a uniform to show unity, you wear the Sylvester badge on your chest which you are to respect. We have standards at this school and you are nowhere near them. Your skirt is far too short, you have so many buttons undone that I can practically see your chest and you're tie is far too loose. I want you to remove yourself from my office and fix your uniform so it follows my standards and then I want you to re-enter looking like the acceptable student that this school requires. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Then off you go" Sue says gesturing with her hand before looking back at her notebook.

Santana exits Sue's office, walks past Becky who completely ignores her and enters the closest bathroom.

She hates wearing a uniform, she had managed to accessorize the best she could but apparently Sue wasn't even going to allow her that little bit of freedom. The uniform consisted of a white shirt that was mostly hidden underneath a light grey V-neck sweater which is emblazed with the Sylvester crest. This was matched with a darker grey plaid skirt, white knee length socks and a black tie. At least she got to choose her own shoes, they had to be black but at least it gave her a little bit of individuality.

She unrolls her skirt a few times so that it hangs at what some people would consider an "acceptable" length. She tucks in the bottom of her shirt and buttons up the rest of her shirt buttons. Santana then unties her so call unacceptable tie so she can redo it, this time she makes sure that it fits snugly against her. She looks at herself in the mirror she doesn't look that bad, nobody really could pull off this look although her roommate did look pretty damn good when Santana saw her leave this morning.

Santana begrudgingly makes her way back to Sue's office, knocks on the door and waits for Sue to answer.

"Come in" Sue calls, prompting Santana to enter the office.

"Good, now you look liken an acceptable student that respects the high standard I set at this school. Sit." Sue instructs.

"Do you see that badge on your chest? That's the Sylvester's crest. The words in the banner underneath that say ''Insufficientia est non bene', that's Latin for 'Failure is not an option.' That is a motto that Sylvester's have lived by for hundreds of years and it's a motto we instill in every one of our students still to this day. The students at this school strive to be the best and we don't accept anything less. Just remember that Santana. Now since it's the end of your first school week, I just wanted to see how you've settled in."

"Everything's fine."

"That's all you're going to give me? How are your classes, are you coping alright?" Sue asks.

"It's a lot harder to skip classes than at my old school."

"I know you're being humorous, but understand Santana that there are no excuses for missing classes here, not even if you're at deaths door. I know what I expect of you academically and I always check to make sure that each student is meeting their expectations. If you're not then I will address the problem and help find you a solution.

"I've looked at your file for this week and I asked your teachers how you were settling in. The consensus was that you're doing well academically, but your attitude in class can improve. Just remember that you're not the only person trying to learn in the classroom and any distraction you cause, can affect other students too and stops them from learning. I'm hard on my students because they need to be pushed to get the best out of them. However, if you ever need anything I am always here. Do you understand?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Ms. Sylvester."

"Do you have any questions?" Sue asks.

"No, Ms. Sylvester."

"Good. Now get the hell out of my office."

Santana does what she's told and for the second time that afternoon she exits the principal's office. As soon she's far enough away from Sue's office she rolls up her skirt, unfastens the top two buttons on her shirt and loosens her tie.

* * *

><p>Santana's first week at Sylvester's School For Girls hadn't been as bad as she was expecting it to be. The teachers were relatively nice and made learning a lot easier than at McKinley. Santana thinks it has something to do with the large wage packet they get at the end of every month, but she's not complaining; she's actually learning a lot more and is actually taking an interest in her education for once.<p>

She hasn't managed to make any new friends as of yet, apart from the girls in her dorm and even then they hadn't had much chance to get to know one another. Santana had been kept busy by classes and school work so she is definitely looking forward to the weekend ahead.

Despite living ten feet from each other Santana had barely learnt anything about her roommate either, other than the fact that she talks a lot and gets up at a ridiculous time in the morning. She still had a hard time working out the other girls in her dorm too, but she's hoping that after tonight she'll get to know them a bit more.

Since it was nearing nine o'clock most of the girls were already in the common room of the dorm. Santana exits her bedroom and enters the common room and finds Brittany, Tina and Mercedes sitting on the couch.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Santana asks.

"It's movie night, every Friday night one of us picks a movie and we all watch it together."

"Who's picking tonight?"

"It's Rachel's turn" Tina explains.

"We're just waiting for her and Quinn to arrive" Mercedes adds as she enters the room with an armful of snacks.

"What did you do rob the store?" Santana teases as Mercedes drops the mountain of snacks onto the table.

"I'm not sure what snack I'm hungry for so I grabbed everything."

"I've got popcorn. San, you can share with me."

"Thanks Britt" Santana says taking a seat in the empty space next to Brittany.

Quinn finally enters the room, ten minutes after curfew. She's got a smile on her face and is hiding something behind her back.

"So since it's Santana's first weekend here, I thought we should have a welcome party" Quinn announces holding up a bottle of cheap vodka.

"What about Rachel?" Brittany asks.

"What about little ms. goody two shoes?"

"You really think she would let you drink alcohol in the dorm. She'll have you sent to Ms. Sylvester in a second" Mercedes says.

"Let her try. I don't give a fuck. You're in, right Santana?" Quinn asks.

"Hell yes."

Quinn unscrews the cap off the bottle of vodka and takes a long sip, wincing slightly as the alcohol burns her throat as she swallows it.

"So how's your first week been?" Quinn asks.

She takes another drink of the clear liquid before walking over to Santana and passing her the bottle. She then takes a seat in the space next to Mercedes.

"Shit. I feel like I'm always being monitored" Santana replies taking a quick drink.

"Big Brother is watching you. I'm surprised Sue hasn't started punishing us for thought crime" Tina laughs, only to get confused looks from her friends. Quinn takes this as an opportunity to take the bottle back from Santana and takes another drink.

"George Orwell? Nineteen Eighty Four? You people really need to read a book once in a while" Tina continues.

"Yes well not all of us are here because we have more intelligence than personality. Mercedes has neither and she's still here."

"Oh hell to the no. What did you just say?"

"Shut the fuck up and drink" Quinn says shoving the bottle at Mercedes.

Santana watches the exchange between Quinn and Mercedes with interest. Once Quinn passes Mercedes the bottle and she takes a sip, the argument seems to be forgotten.

"So what's the story with this school then?" Santana asks.

"It used to be a castle; it was commissioned by Henry Sylvester and was used as their family home for over..." Tina starts to explain before Santana cuts her off.

"I didn't want the history, I wanted gossip."

"Sometimes it can be a boring year, but every so often something will happen that gets the whole school talking" Quinn explains.

"Yeah like last month, Mr. Hume was fired for showing up to classes drunk" Tina adds.

"I heard he slept with a student" Brittany says.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Quinn asks the three girls looking her way.

"I didn't sleep with Mr. Hume."

"It does sounds like something you would do" Mercedes points out.

"I didn't sleep with Mr. Hume. I'm not that desperate" Quinn insists.

"You see Santana, Quinn is our resident hot mess. She's the typical holier than thou good girl, gone bad." Mercedes explains.

"Fuck you now give me back my alcohol" Quinn says, grabbing the bottle out of Mercedes hands.

"Are you like this all the time?" Santana asks.

"Yeah, we try not to take each other too seriously. We're the type of people that wouldn't usually cross paths, but since we share a dorm we had to find a way to get along" Quinn explains.

"Don't worry, you'll settle in pretty quick. Tina's nice to anyone and you can take it and dish it out as good as Quinn so you'll fit in here" Mercedes adds.

"What about Berry? What's she really like?" Santana asks.

"Rachel is face value. What you see, is what you get" Quinn explains.

"She looks like little ms. perfect and that's exactly what she is" Mercedes adds.

"So where is she now? I thought we had a curfew."

"She's in Ms. Sylvester's office. She said something about head girl duties" Brittany says.

"She's probably boring Sue to death with one of her long winded speeches. She creates a check list every week about what she wants to discuss with Sue" Mercedes explains.

"She should be here soon, but in the meantime I'm going to try and enjoy my alcohol" Quinn laughs.

As if Rachel could sense that there was something untoward going on, she enters the dorm just as Quinn takes a drink out of the vodka bottle.

"What's going on? Are you drinking alcohol?" Rachel asks.

"Of course not, alcohol is prohibited. That means we're not allowed it."

"Thank you Quinn, I know what prohibited means, but unfortunately for you I also know the meaning of lying."

"Why don't you learn some new words like fun?" Quinn shoots back.

"You know what? I think it's time we put on the movie and if I remember correctly it's my night to choose what we watch. You're about to find out that I do know the meaning of fun. Now, which Barbara movie do you hate the most?"

"Meet The Fockers" Brittany suggests.

"Nice try Brittany but I think I'll settle on Yentle."

"Again?"

"Yes Quinn, again. Aren't you having fun yet?"

"I should have drank more alcohol when I had the chance. I'll get you back when it's my turn to choose a movie. I'm thinking a very bloody, horror movie."

"You can't do that. You know I don't like horror movies" Rachel says.

"Well I don't like Barbara Streisand, but you're making me watch Yentle."

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. You don't choose a horror movie on your turn and I won't tell Sue about the alcohol."

"Add in not watching Yentle then we have a deal."

"Fine but only if we watch something staring Barbara."

"Meet The Fockers" Brittany shouts.

"Okay it looks like Brittany has spoken, that's our movie for tonight" Quinn says.

"When do I get to pick a movie?" Santana asks with a smirk.

"You can choose next week and then we'll start the circle again" Rachel says.

Rachel makes her way over to the couch and sits in the only spare seat next to Santana. It's only a small couch and since both Santana and Brittany were already sitting on it, it was a tight squeeze. That meant that Santana was sitting just inches from her roommate. She had never been this close to Rachel before, even though they shared a room, she remembers telling Puck that Rachel was hot, but being this close to the other girl makes Santana realize how beautiful Rachel actually is.

"Just to let you know, don't tell the others what movies you don't like because they will use it against you" Brittany whispers in Santana's ear, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Thanks for the advice Brittany."

"You're welcome."

The movie starts and even though Santana has only spent a week with the girls in her dorm, she already feels settled in her new school. They were a mixed bag of personalities; each one as dysfunctional as the next but then again it wasn't like Santana didn't have her own share of dysfunctional too.

* * *

><p><em>AN Apologies on the delay, I've been on holiday._


	4. Chapter 4

o

**Sylvester's School For Girls**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><em>Quinn's family had always been religious. Every Sunday they attended church without fail. This dedication to their faith meant that the Fabray family became very friendly with the Pastor; Richard Tomlin.<em>

_ Richard was an Englishman that had come to America to join the campaign; Habitat For Humanity. After a few months he met and fell in love with a girl named Clair and decided to stay in America. Richard and Claire settled themselves in Sharon, Massachusetts where Richard eventually took over at the local church and they started a family._

_ Eton was their oldest son and he was the same age as Quinn. Eton and Quinn had a lot in common and easily formed a friendship. When they were fifteen Eton asked Quinn to attend the church fate with him and from then on they started dating, much to the approval of both Eton and Quinn's parents._

_ Quinn easily and quickly fell in love with Eton. He was the kindest and most caring person that she had ever met. That's why when they were alone one night she decided to give him her virginity. She knew they were supposed to wait until marriage, but it just felt right. Eton wasn't sure about giving into temptation, but they talked about it for a while and they both came to the conclusion that they were ready. They both knew they were going to get married eventually anyway._

_ It was six weeks later that Quinn found out that she was pregnant. When she told Eton he was supportive, but he was also realistic in knowing that their parents wouldn't be happy. He told Quinn that he loved her and together they made a decision that they wanted to raise their child together and if that meant running away, then so be it._

_ However, things didn't go as planned, their parents found out. Thinking their parents wouldn't be happy was an understatement. They were furious._

_ Neither the Tomlin's nor the Fabray's wanted their family involved in such a scandalous affair so they told Quinn and Eton that they could never see each other again. Since they were both religious families neither of them believed in abortion which meant Quinn would have to carry the child, but after that, the baby would be put up for adoption._

_ Richard had his church to look after so it was the Fabray's that had to move away from Massachusetts. They moved to Michigan and Quinn was home schooled until the baby was born. She was with her tutor when she went into labor and twelve hours later she gave birth. She never even got to hold her baby girl; she was taken away so fast._

_ She returned to school a month after she gave birth, but the girl that arrived at Sylvester's School For Girl's was no longer the Quinn Fabray that left Massachusetts._

_ She had cut her hair short and dyed parts of it pink. Her wholesome dresses were replaced with black vests and a leather jacket. However it wasn't just her fashion sense that changed, her personality changed too. She was no longer the polite, sensible girl she used to be. The experience of having everything she loved taken away from her changed her. She hadn't seen Eton for over a year, she didn't even know if he knew they had a daughter._

_Eton wasn't the only one to not know that Quinn had a daughter, in fact she hadn't told anyone about being a mother. She didn't actually feel like a mother, she might have been one biologically but she never got the chance to be one physically. _

_That was something that deeply effected Quinn so she pushed her past to the back of her mind and became a whole new Quinn Fabray. _

* * *

><p>Santana walks side by side next to Rachel, her eyes constantly in search of the place she's looking for. When she spots it, she prepares to put her plan into action. As they near the door she is waiting for, Santana grabs Rachel's hand and pulls her into the janitor's closet, closing the door behind her.<p>

"Santana what are you doing?" Rachel asks.

"I've decided to take it upon myself to pull that stick out of your ass. You're going to sneak out with me tonight."

"I'll be doing no such thing."

"I'm not asking you to do anything illegal just come and watch a movie with me."

"We have a curfew Santana. We aren't allowed to leave the dorm after nine o'clock never mind leave the premises" Rachel says.

"That's the whole point of sneaking out; we're doing something we're not allowed to do."

"I'm head girl. I'm supposed to set an example. How will it look if I broke the rules I enforce every day?"

"Maybe people will realize you're not the stuck up, goodie two shoes everyone thinks you are; besides we won't get caught."

"How do you know that?" Rachel asks.

"I've done it before. I've spent a couple of nights at that bar in town."

"So not only were you sneaking out, you were also partaking in underage drinking. I can't condone your actions especially since I try extremely hard to be a respectful young adult."

"There's your problem. You're referring to yourself as a young adult when you should be calling yourself a teenager. As a teenager you should be out there having fun. Where's your sense of adventure?" Santana asks.

"I can have fun without breaking the rules or doing something illegal."

"I'm not going to force you into doing something you don't want to do. I just thought it'd be fun for us to see a movie together."

"Then why didn't you ask me to go during the weekend?" Rachel questions.

"The rest of the school goes during the weekend. We spend all week with those girls and I wanted a break from it all. I thought it would be a nice idea for you and me to get to know each other better" Santana explains.

"Santana you know that I wouldn't mind spending time with you. I just don't think sneaking out is the right way to do it."

"Look I just thought it would be fun, if you don't want to then I'll understand. We can watch a movie with the rest of the girls in the dorm, like we do every week."

Santana goes to reach for the door handle so she could let Rachel and herself out of the closet but she's stopped when a hand grabs hers.

"Okay, I'll come with you tonight, but we go to the movies and we come straight back. I can't be caught Santana."

"I won't let that happen, I promise."

"I believe you. So what's the plan?" Rachel asks.

"We have to wait in here until about nine fifteen and then we can sneak out to the gate."

"So we have to sit in here for nearly half an hour?"

"Yeah, we might as well get comfy" Santana replies sitting on the floor.

"I'm not sitting on the floor. This is a janitor's closet; there could be anything on the floor."

"You could always sit on my lap." Santana smirks.

"I think I'll take my chances on the floor thank you very much" Rachel huffs as she sits on the floor opposite Santana.

"Your loss. I've been told I'm very comfortable."

"I bet you have" Rachel snips.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

"Don't be sorry. I kind of like this side of you. See we're bonding already" Santana smiles.

"So I bet this isn't your first time stuck in the closet" Rachel says.

"Very nice; a joke about my sexuality."

"I was talking about the other times you've snuck out. I'm not that incentive."

"I still can't tell whether you are messing with me or not. You have such a good poker face."

"Maybe I was teasing you a little bit" Rachel admits.

"Yeah, I definitely like this side of you. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, we still have twenty three minutes to pass."

"Does the whole lesbian thing bother you? I know there are probably a couple of girls that wouldn't share a room with me."

"I have no problem with your sexuality; I for one believe we fall for people's personality not what sex they are."

"You're pretty open minded about these things."

"It's something my parents taught me, both of my fathers that is."

"You have two dads?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

"So you mentioned that you think some of the girls wouldn't share a dorm with you, have you had any problems regarding your sexuality?" Rachel asks.

"I haven't really mentioned it to anyone. I wasn't sure what the people are like here. Do I scream gay or something?"

"No you don't scream gay as you so eloquently put it. I only knew because of the phone conversation you had on your first night. Plus I've caught you checking out some of the girls."

"There is no harm in looking. You have a nice ass by the way."

"Now you're being inappropriate" Rachel says, causing Santana to laugh.

"So what are the girls like here regarding the whole gay thing?"

"It's not really talked about, not that people have a problem with it of course. Most people keep to themselves. Most of the girls know that I have two fathers and unlike people at my old school they don't seem bothered. I also know that Mary Patterson is a lesbian and she hasn't has any problems."

"So tell me more about this Marry Patterson, is she hot?"

"She's beautiful, but she has a girlfriend if I'm not mistaken. That's the reason she's here."

"She's here because she has a girlfriend?"

"Yes, her parents caught them together and they thought that sending her here would straighten her out" Rachel explains.

"I didn't realize that Sue Sylvester ran a conversion school."

"She doesn't, quite the opposite in fact. Sue knew that if she didn't accept Mary then her parents might send her to a school that would try and change her. She figured if she gave her a place here then Mary would be safe."

"I never thought I'd say this, but I have a new found respect for Sue Sylvester. How do you know so much about it anyway?" Santana asks.

"Mary knew that I come from a same-sex family so she knew she could talk to me. You know if you need to talk to me about that kind of stuff you can too. You can talk to me about anything you want."

"Thanks Rachel, I'll keep that in mind."

"So do you think we'll be able to sneak out yet? It's uncomfortable on this floor" Rachel says.

"I told you, you should have taken up that offer to sit on my lap."

"We should get going" Rachel says getting up from the floor.

"Help me up?" Santana asks holding her hand out for Rachel to take.

Rachel goes to take the hand that Santana is offering, but before she has the chance to take it, Santana grabs a hold of her outstretched arm and pulls her downwards. The force causes Rachel to fall straight on top of Santana.

"See, I told you I was comfortable" Santana smirks.

"Santana" Rachel complains. It didn't come out angry or annoyed, Santana actually thought the way Rachel said her name was kind of cute. Santana also thinks that it must have not bothered Rachel that much since she hasn't moved yet.

"You were the one that suggested we should leave. I can't do that if you're still on top of me, not that I'm complaining."

"Yes and it was you who had the bright idea to pull me onto the floor" Rachel says, finally getting up from Santana's lap.

"I'm not helping you up this time" Rachel says causing a small smile to appear on Santana's face.

"I didn't expect you to." Santana replies pulling herself off the floor.

"I'll check to see if the coast is clear."

Santana slowly opens the closet door just a crack so she can see the hallway. She listens for a few moments until she's satisfied that there is no one around.

"Okay, we can go. Stay close to me."

Santana opens the door slowly and just enough for both her and Rachel to fit passed. Once they're both into the hallway she shuts the door quietly.

"Follow me" Santana whispers.

They make their way down the hallway as quickly, but as quietly as they can until they reach the door that leads outside. Luckily the doors were never locked because it was a safety hazard in such a large school filled with so many students.

They hurry through the school grounds keeping to the shadows until they reach the gate that separates them from freedom.

"How are we supposed to get through this gate? It's always locked."

"I did tell you that this wasn't my first time sneaking out of here" Santana explains pulling out an object from her pocket.

"What's that?"

"It's a lock pick."

"Why do you carry around a lock pick?" Rachel asks.

"For situations like this. I always carry it on me; you never know when it could come in useful."

"It's only useful if you're planning to do something wrong or illegal."

"Not necessarily. What if you get locked out of your house with no keys?"

"Do you always have an answer for everything?"

"Pretty much." Santana smirks as she twists the slim metal stick inside of the lock.

"There, I got it" Santana says, emphasizing her point by slowly pushing the gate open.

"Ladies first" Santana offers with a hand gesture towards the open gate.

Rachel steps through the gate tentatively. This was big for her since it's the first time she has ever stepped foot outside of the school grounds after curfew. She had agreed to go with Santana, but deep down she couldn't help feel a little bit guilty.

"I don't know how you get a thrill from doing something like this; I can't help but be nervous."

"That's part of the excitement. We're past the hard part now anyway we're out of the school, people will just think we're regular teens that live in the town."

"We also have to worry about sneaking back in" Rachel points out.

"If you think like that, then you'll never have fun."

"I'm sorry, I can't help over think things" Rachel says.

"Don't worry that'll be something else we'll work on."

"It's not a problem that needs a solution. It's not a bad thing to over think things."

"You have the rest of your life to over think every single decision you make. Now is the time to be spontaneous and to make mistakes. How else are you going to learn from them if you don't make any?"

"Oh and what knowledge have you gained from making mistakes?" Rachel asks.

"I learnt that next time the cops bust your party, you run."

"I shouldn't have expected a serious answer."

"Hey, I'm still making my mistakes. I still have a lot to learn" Santana admits.

"One thing I have learnt is never to listen to what other people think. I did that for a long time and I wasn't in a good place. That lesson has served me well over the years."

"Well it worked for us didn't it?" Rachel says.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure that some of the other students said things about me. You even said yourself that people think I'm a stuck up, goodie two shoes."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that before" Santana says.

"My point was, no matter what people say about me. It clearly hasn't put you off trying to be my friend."

"You told me to make my own mind up about people and that's what I did with you. I like to think that I'm a good judge of character."

"So do I." Rachel smiles.

Their easy conversation makes their walk seem quicker and it's not long before they arrive at the movie theatre.

"After you" Santana says holding the door open.

"Thank you."

There were only two movies to choose from; a horror and a romantic comedy. Santana knows which one she'd prefer to see, but she also knows that Rachel isn't a fan of scary movies.

"Two tickets to the cheesy, love fest" Santana says the teenager behind the desk who just stares at her with a puzzled expression.

"What she meant to say is, please can we have two tickets for Always You?"

"Yeah, sure" the boy replies as he presses a few buttons on the screen in front of him.

"Santana, I've just realized that I have no money. I don't carry any around with me during the day and I hadn't planned on going out tonight. You just grabbed me and pulled me into the closet."

"It's fine, I've got you covered" Santana says cutting off Rachel's rant.

She pulls out a twenty dollar bill and hands it over to the freckled face boy.

"I will pay you back as soon as we get back to the dorm."

"Don't worry about it. I pretty much forced you to come out tonight, the least I could do was pay."

"You didn't force me. I agreed to come out with you" Rachel replies, taking the tickets the clueless boy was handing her.

"Thank you" she smiles at him.

They walk through the movie theatre until they reach the concession stand.

"Do you want anything?" Santana asks.

"You know I have no money."

"I told you, I've got you covered."

"You can't do that Santana. The ticket price was more than enough, honestly."

"Okay, suit yourself."

"Hey, can I have a large diet coke and a large salted popcorn?" Santana asks the woman standing behind the concession stand.

A few moments later Santana's popcorn and drink are sitting on the counter and Santana is handing over a ten dollar bill. She takes her change from the lady and picks up her snacks. It's a bit of a struggle considering the size of them, but she manages to keep them steady as they head towards the room showing their movie.

"That's a lot of food for one person" Rachel comments as they find some seats in the theatre.

"Yeah maybe I was being a little bit ambitious, it's a shame I have no one to share it with either. It's a lot of popcorn and it'd be a shame to waste it."

"I know what you're doing and fine I will share it, but I will also pay you back" Rachel says as they sit down in their seats.

"Okay, whatever you say. I have enough coke to share too, want me to go back and get another straw?"

"The movie is starting, you shouldn't miss the beginning. I'm fine with sharing if you are" Rachel replies not taking her eyes of the screen.

Santana doesn't answer, instead she take a long sip from the straw before placing the cup into the holder. She decides to get comfy so she places her arm on the arm rest only to be met with Rachel's own hand. She apologizes quickly and removes her hand. Rachel looks at her and smiles before shifting her arm slightly to make room for Santana's arm.

The arm rest isn't really big enough, but Santana decides to put her arm down anyway. The lack of space means that their arms and hands are close together, so close that Santana can feel the soft skin of Rachel's hand against her own.

Santana wonders if it's inappropriate to connect their hands, she could just use the lack of space as an excuse. However, in the end she decides against it.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half. A whole ninety minutes of a guy realizing that it's always been his best friend that he was in love with. The guy was pretty much an idiot; he had a girl right in front of him that was beautiful, smart and funny. Basically she was the perfect girl and it took him years to notice. How blind can one person be?<p>

"Ready to go?" Rachel asks breaking Santana out of her thoughts.

"Yeah."

"That movie was so romantic" Rachel swoons.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"You didn't?"

"Not really, but we couldn't see the horror movie so it was the only choice left."

"We didn't have to stay if you didn't want to see the movie" Rachel says.

"Berry, I wasn't leaving after it took so much effort to get you here. You had fun and that was the whole point of tonight."

"Now can I worry about sneaking back in?" Rachel asks with a hint of a smile.

"If you must."

Since Rachel had already experienced sneaking out, sneaking back in wasn't as bad. Santana swiftly unlocks the gate with as much ease as she did the first time. They stick to the same plan of keeping to the shadows as they sneak through the school grounds and into the school.

Santana takes the lead as they quietly hurry through the hallways. She makes sure that Rachel is close to her, she's never snuck out with an amateur before and she didn't want to take any risks.

When they arrive back in their dormitory they are surprised to find it empty.

"The girls must have gone to bed" Rachel whispers as they quietly make their way into their room.

Santana immediately strips off her jeans and top and pulls on her large sleep shirt, tossing her bra off in the process. She gets under the covers and notices Rachel just standing there.

"Can you turn around whilst I get change?" Rachel asks with a red tint to her cheeks.

Santana isn't sure if Rachel is blushing because she felt embarrassed about asking her to turn around or because she had just given Rachel a quick free show.

"Sure."

Santana rolls herself over in the bed so she's facing the wall. She can hear Rachel's movements as she undresses and a few moments later Rachel announces that she's finished.

Santana rolls back over so she can face Rachel who is now in her own bed under the covers.

"Thank you for tonight, I had fun" Rachel says.

"You're welcome and even though the movie sucked, I had fun too. Night Rachel."

"Good night Santana."


	5. Chapter 5

o

**Sylvester's School For Girls**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><em>Tina was born into a privileged family. Her mother was one of the best criminal lawyers in Chicago and her father was a neurosurgeon at Northwestern Memorial Hospital. Peter Cohen-Chang was the most recent in a long line of surgeons, his father and his grandfather both specialized in cardiology, but Peter was so fascinated by how the brain worked that he decided to study neurology instead.<em>

_ Since Tina had two successful parents, she had always felt that she had to be successful too. When she was younger she had been signed up to almost every extracurricular activity possible. She was fluent in four languages and had won competitions for her beautiful violin playing._

_ Tina had been reserved a place at Sylvester' School For Girls since she was three years old. It was the school that her mother; Yunjin attended before she studied law, so it only made sense to send her daughter to the school that provided the best education._

_ The school had changed somewhat since Yunjin had attended the school. Sue Sylvester had taken over a few years after she had left and had implemented a few changes when she took over the role of headmistress, but never the less Peter and Yunjin were certain that this was the school to start Tina on her educational path._

_ Although Tina was a very talented individual in a large range of subjects the thing she loved most was art. She loved to draw and she especially loved to paint. She had always dreamt of being an artist one day and to have her paintings grace the walls of famous art museums across the world._

_ Unfortunately for Tina she knows that her dream would never come true. Her parents have always told her that her painting was a hobby not a viable career choice. They always made it clear of course that Tina had a choice in how her life would pan out, that she could choose her own career path. What they really meant was that she can choose either law or medicine._

_ Tina knows that both of these are admirable professions and that she should be proud of her parents' achievements. She also knows that she is lucky to have the opportunity to have a career in either of those fields and that makes her feel guilty knowing that her heart really wouldn't be in it._

_ Tina had been at Sylvester's School for girls since she was twelve years old. The school catered from grade 6 to grade 12 so that meant that Tina had spent five years of her life away from her family and she still had one year left._

_ She had just over a year to decide her future and she still had no idea whether she should follow her parents' dreams or follow her own._

* * *

><p>Santana was sat in the common room with Brittany, Quinn, Tina and Mercedes. They had decided to spend the day together as a group. The only person missing was Rachel who was having her weekly meeting with Sue. However, they had yet to decide what they were going to spend their Saturday doing.<p>

"We can go to the movies" Tina suggests.

"We always watch movies together. We need to think of something different" Mercedes says.

"I know; we can go bowling!" Brittany beams.

"Do people still bowl?" Santana asks.

"Of course they do, can we go? It's really fun."

"I haven't played for ages, so I'm in" Santana says.

"Yes! What about the rest of you?" Brittany asks.

"Why not, it'll pass an afternoon" Quinn agrees.

"I'm in too" Mercedes adds.

"So we'll meet back here in about half an hour. Rachel should be back and there's usually a bus around eleven" Quinn announces.

The group splits up and head to their rooms to get ready. Santana pulls out an outfit from her wardrobe and quickly gets dressed. She was just buttoning up her jeans when Rachel enters their room.

"Hello Santana" Rachel greets.

"Hey, what's got you so smiley?" Santana asks.

"I've just been informed that the choir is going to perform at the end of year ceremony and that there is an opportunity for one of the girls to get a solo part."

"So are you going to audition?"

"Of course I am. I love to sing, it's my passion but unfortunately although Sylvester's School For Girls offers a wide variety of educational and extra curricular activates, there is only a limited choice for those who love to act or sing. This could be the only opportunity I have this year to showcase my talent" Rachel explains.

"So do you have a good shot at getting the solo?"

"I hope so, there are a few good singers here including Mercedes and there are those who are slightly delusional like Sugar Motta, but I think I have a slight advantage over those who are musically gifted."

"Well then I guess I don't have to wish you luck if you don't need it" Santana jokes.

"So Brittany wants us all to go bowling this afternoon, you're in right?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not the best bowler and I could use the alone time to practice my vocals" Rachel replies.

"I can help you bowl and besides I thought you were going to walk the audition, why do you need to practice?"

"I have to be perfect and that takes a lot of time and effort."

"Just go bowling with us this afternoon and then you can practice all you want afterwards."

"Okay fine, it might be nice to spend the afternoon with the rest of the girls especially since it consists of something other than watching movies."

They arrive at the bowling alley around eleven thirty. Brittany is the most excited whilst Rachel looks less enthusiastic to be there. They collect their bowling shoes and head to their assigned lane. Santana finishes putting on her highly unfashionable shoes and notices Brittany standing near the keyboard used to enter player's names.

"Need any help Britt?" Santana asks, approaching the other girl.

When Santana looks the scoreboard she gets and idea that brings a smirk to her lips. A few minutes later she looks back to the scoreboard to admire her handy work.

"Okay, I've filled everyone's name out for them" Santana calls.

"Britt you're up first."

Everyone turns to look at the scoreboard and finds the unusual names Santana had given them. There on the screen was Unicorn, Snixx, Frodo, Tater Tot, Magdalene and Morticia.

Santana was impressed with her own quick thinking with the nicknames. Frodo was the obvious choice for Rachel as was Tater Tot for Mercedes after the girls disturbing obsession for the fried potato product.

However, she had to get a little more creative for Quinn. Being a religious woman Santana's Abuela had taught Santana about the Bible, so she knew all about Mary Magdalene. Alma used to describe her as the whore of the bible and since Quinn herself is from a religious family Santana is hoping that she gets the reference.

Tina's nickname was a little more obvious, with all the dark clothes and make up she wore, she could easily be confused with a member of The Adams Family.

"Santana! That is unfair and inappropriate" Rachel complains.

"You need to lighten up; we're supposed to be having fun" Santana replies.

"She's right. Go on and take your shot Britt" Quinn says.

"Why does Brittany get a nice name and we all get insults?" Mercedes asks.

"Brittany typed that in first and that's what gave me the idea to give everyone fun names" Santana explains as she watches Brittany take her shot.

Brittany simply throws the ball down the lane; it rolls perfectly in the middle and knocks down all of the pins.

"Strike!" Brittany cheers.

"Brittany, you never mentioned you're a pro a bowling. At least now I don't have to feel bad about kicking your ass. It's so on now."

Santana picks her weapon of choice, one of the slightly heavier balls. She steps up to the lane and eyes her target. She swings her arm and releases the ball; it travels at speed down the lane and takes out all of the ten pins.

"Looks like you have some competition on your hands Britt" Quinn says.

"It makes it interesting, I was getting tired of beating you guys all of the time."

"Alright Berry you're up. Let's see what you've got" Santana says.

"Actually Santana, I think I might concede early. You can take my turn."

"What's up? I thought we're supposed to be having some fun."

"I know but after both you and Brittany exhibited your excellent bowling skills, it only proves how sub par mine are. I would rather conceded now and spare myself the embarrassment."

"You can't just give up without trying it. Besides, I promised I'd help you."

"Okay if Berry is going to take all day to bowl one shot then I'm going to get a drink" Quinn says.

"I'll come with you" Mercedes adds.

"Why don't you take a shot and then I can see what I'm working with" Santana says picking up one of the lighter balls and handing it to Rachel.

Rachel takes the ball and eyes it suspiciously.

"Do I have to put my fingers in the holes? It just doesn't seem sanitary to me."

"Yes, how else do you expect to throw it? If you're that bothered you can just wash your hands after the game. Now show me what you can do."

Rachel steps up to the lane rather hesitantly, she hadn't bowled in years and she really wasn't exaggerating her below standard abilities. She throws the ball as hard as she can and watches it as it rolls down the lane. It starts to quickly veer to the right and rolls right into the gutter.

"Wow, you weren't kidding; you suck" Santana laughs.

"Well thank you for the confidence boost Santana."

"The only way to get better is to keep practicing" Santana says picking up the returned ball.

Santana hands the ball to Rachel and positions her in front of the lane. She moves herself close behind the other girl so that Rachel's back is pressed into her front. Rachel is taken by surprise at the movement, she's never been this close to another girl before and it was an odd feeling especially since she could clearly feel Santana's breasts pressing against her back.

"You need to keep an eye on the target" Santana says gently cupping the arm Rachel's holding the ball in.

"Take a few steps forward, swing your arm and release the ball when your arm gets to your knee" Santana explains, gently moving Rachel's arm to show her the actions of throwing the ball.

Santana tries to keep herself calm in this situation, she's supposed to be helping Rachel, but being this close to the other girl is making her mind drift somewhere else. It doesn't help that she is just inches away from Rachel's neck and she can smell the fruity scent of Rachel's hair.

"Okay, I think I'm ready to try" Rachel says.

Santana removes herself from behind Rachel and stands a safe distance to the side. She watches as Rachel takes a deep breathe her face full of concentration as she follows Santana's instructions of throwing the ball.

"Three pins, at least it's a start" Santana says.

"Thank you for helping me."

"Has Berry taken her turn?" Quinn interrupts as she walks over to them with a coke in her hand.

"Yup, Tater Tot you're up" Santana smirks, earning a glare from Mercedes.

It takes longer than usual for the group to make it to the tenth frame since Rachel took a while to take her shots with the aid of Santana. With one frame to go both Brittany and Santana were on equal points.

Brittany takes her shot first and takes down seven pins; on her second shot she knocks down two of the three remaining pins.

"Okay San the only way you can better me is by getting a strike."

"You might want to put your uniform on Britt because I'm about to teach you a lesson."

Santana picks up her favorite green ball that has been kind to her all afternoon and lines up her shot. She manages to hit six of the pins, so she might not be able to beat Brittany but at least she could equal her score and come in tie for first.

Santana eyes up the last four pins, they're close together so with the right shot she should be able to easily hit them all in one. She turns around to get her trusty bowling bowl but she's too late as Rachel is already retrieving the ball for her.

If Santana thought Rachel's school uniform skirt was short, it was nothing compared to what she is wearing now. She hadn't noticed how short her skirt was before but as Rachel bends over to retrieve the ball, Santana gets her own personal show.

She can't keep her eyes from roaming up Rachel's lower body from the amount of leg showing to the hint of red underwear hidden beneath the checked material. Who would have thought that Rachel Berry was a fan of lace underwear? Santana's brain must have stopped working because the next thing she knows Rachel is handing her the ball.

Santana takes her shot, but Rachel must have clouded her mind and interfered with her concentration because the ball misses the last four pins completely. She's just glad that it didn't end up in the gutter like her mind has been for the past few minutes.

"What lesson where you teaching me there San; how not to bowl?" Brittany laughs.

"Congratulations Britt, but just so you know I will beat you next time."

"Do you wanna grab some food?" Mercedes asks the group.

"What about your last shots?"

"We already knew Britt won and Rachel came last. You can take our shots as practice if you want" Quinn says to Rachel.

"Thank you Quinn. As Santana said the only way I can get better is with practice. Will you help me Santana?"

"Sure."

"We'll meet you at the diner across the road" Quinn says.

"I feel a little better knowing that they all aren't watching me."

"You did okay, you scored forty six points and you still have a shot to go."

"Okay" Rachel says picking up a pink bowling ball.

She remembers everything that Santana tells her and takes her shot successfully knocking down six pins. She does the same for her last shot and Mercedes two shots knocking down an average of seven pins.

"You have two shots left, make them count" Santana says handing Rachel her ball.

Rachel eyes up her shot and lets go of the ball with some speed. She watched as it rolls down the lane and knocks down all of the pins.

"Oh my God, I did it!" Rachel beams, almost jumping on Santana as she pulls her in for a hug.

"Thank you for helping me" Rachel says pulling slightly back from Santana, only now noticing how close they are.

"You're welcome. You still have one last shot. You get a bonus bowl if you get a strike on the tenth frame."

"Really?" Rachel asks finally pulling fully away from Santana.

Santana isn't paying attention whilst Rachel takes her last shot, she isn't sure what's wrong with her today, but she knows that Rachel is the cause of it.

"I rather enjoyed bowling, thank you for convincing me to come and play" Rachel says pulling Santana out of her head.

"I'm glad Brittany suggested it, it's been a while since I've played."

"It was nice doing something with everyone; we spend every day together, but it's different hanging out with each other because we chose to."

"Wait you don't like hanging out with us usually?"

"I didn't say that. I'm glad you became my new roommate and eventually my friend. I've never had a friend I can trust like you before."

"Awe thanks Rach; you really know how to make a girl feel special."

"And you really know how to ruin a moment."

"It's a gift" Santana laughs.

"I guess we should join the others at the diner."

"Do we have to? I like spending time with just you, it's quieter. Well when you're not on a rant of course."

"Well maybe we can do this again with just the two of us. We can carry on my bowling lessons; it should be less daunting if we just have a one on one" Rachel says as they exit the bowling alley and head to the diner across the street.

"That sounds good to me" Santana replies.

"Although you might have to be careful, if I get too good you'll have to settle for third place behind Brittany."

"Don't get to ahead of yourself. I was just rusty today, that's all" Santana explains holding the diner door open for Rachel.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that won't we?" Rachel laughs stepping past Santana.

"I'm going to regret helping you aren't I?"

"Maybe" Rachel says over her shoulder as she walks towards the booth her friends were occupying.

"It's about time; I was starting to think that Berry had got stuck in the ball return. So how did it go?"

"I got a strike!" Rachel beams as she takes a seat at the table, only to be met with shocked faces.

"Don't look so surprised."

"It's true, I witnessed it" Santana says taking the seat next to Rachel.

"Congratulations, now can we eat?" Mercedes asks.

"Hell yeah, I've been thinking about a bacon cheeseburger all day" Quinn replies.

"I'll have the same."

"Count me in too. Is there something for you to eat?" Santana asks Rachel.

"Yes. Since everyone is going down the burger route, I think I'll join you and have a veggie burger. Thank you for your concern regarding my eating habits."

"I just didn't want you to sit here with nothing while we all ate."

"That's very thoughtful of you" Rachel smiles.

Santana can't help, but smile back and she almost forgets that she's sat at the table with four other people until a waitress bursts her Rachel bubble.

"Can I take your order?" she asks.

"Three bacon cheese burgers, a veggie burger and whatever the vampire wants" Santana replies.

"Thanks for that Santana. I'll have the chicken burger" Tina says.

The waitress takes down their order before leaving the table.

"So are you glad you came with us today?" Santana asks Rachel.

"Of course I am. I had fun, thank you for persuading me to come."

"I didn't want you to be left out plus I like hanging out with you" Santana says.

"Hey Santana, when are you going to challenge Brittany again to get your pride back?" Quinn asks, interrupting her conversation with Rachel.

Santana has come to enjoy the new found friendships she had gained with the girls in her dorm. However, at this moment in time she wished that her friends weren't here so that she could be alone with Rachel.


End file.
